Talk:Elephander
What does ESCS mean? Zeorangervi 12:51, May 22, 2010 (UTC) i think the pics of the assult and command elephander are mixed up. and yes, what is ESCS? i kno it is the type of blade on one of the elephanders but i dont remember what it stands for--Leon35 02:54, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :Energy shield/combat system. In NC0 it means the elephander can use the energy shield from the trunk, or the energy sword from the same place.Sylvanelite 03:21, June 16, 2010 (UTC) So, bascially overpowered. Really overpowered. (Zoids Fanatic 10:39, June 16, 2010 (UTC)) :@Leon - Looks like those are bad pics... one has the standard head with ESCS and the other has command head with the claw. I'll Remove them--Azimuth727 20:03, June 16, 2010 (UTC) thanks. does anyone else have an elephander to post pics for us? stupid malware on my CPU is messing up the sig button. dam you malware. dam you Leon35 21:52, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :I have an Elephander, but you're going to need to give me at least a week to get pics if you want them--Azimuth727 00:08, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I don't mind the wait. (Zoids Fanatic 00:11, June 17, 2010 (UTC)) np--Leon35 01:44, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :Due to vacation plans, It'll probably be more like two weeks before I can take those pics.--Azimuth727 02:31, June 23, 2010 (UTC) No worry. Take your time. (Zoids Fanatic 02:37, June 23, 2010 (UTC)) In the anime, when Sanders uses the voice commands, the trunk gun is an AZ 60mm Hyper Laser Gun. That's not listed under its weaponry here. Also, should the Strike Iron Claw be included somewhere? The Assault variant doesn't include much in the description besides 'a claw module on the end of the trunk which is capable of grabbing and crushing other Zoids, as well as a pair of beam cannons'. When describing the weaponry within the variants, I think it should be more specific, such as actually naming the guns. In addition, the beam guns are incorrectly named if going by the anime. They should be the AZ 105mm Beam Gun and the AZ 115mm Pulse Laser Gun. Also, 45mm Machineguns or magazines (anime). I'm not sure if there's a secondary source that these weapons came from or what, I'm just saying what I'm hearing. If someone gives me the go ahead or wants to do it themself, that's fine. I just didn't want to change things if there was perhaps a more official source. --Levells 20:49, July 15, 2010 (UTC) In the description for the Stroller version, it says it has the gatling unit and the 3D Radar unit. How can it mount both? (I haven't gotten to that episode yet) --Levells 20:49, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Not sure. I think it's because of it's size. (Zoids Fanatic 21:19, July 15, 2010 (UTC)) :I just watched that episode and did not see the 3D Radar unit or the tail-mounted Gatling unit. --Levells 23:05, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Mistake then? (Zoids Fanatic 01:42, July 16, 2010 (UTC)) :Most likely. --Levells 02:01, July 16, 2010 (UTC) In VS II (Battle Legends), all of the Elephanders have a small machine gun on the top of the tail; it's not used in NCZ though. I don't know about the 3D radar unit, and I suppose gatling gun would be incorrect, since there is only one barrel on the tail gun. Feel free to fix it... but I would make a distinction between each of the types in the Weapons section of the template (IE, list all of the weapons for every variant, then note the specifics). It's possible the ears are the 3D radar unit for the SS.--Azimuth727 02:14, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :I know about the tail-mounted gun, I have the action figure. The ears are the same as the missile launchers in the Command variant. You mean something like... All variants: 55mm magazine (2). Assault/Command: 105mm Beam Gun, etc.? --Levells 02:23, July 16, 2010 (UTC) You bring up a good point, what is the basic Elphander? Or do they have a type like that already? Anyhow... (Zoids Fanatic 02:26, July 16, 2010 (UTC)) :"The Assault version is the most common model" so that would be the basic model. A type like what? --Levells 02:34, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Well, a "common type". As in the most basic model (which I would guess be Assult). (Zoids Fanatic 02:37, July 16, 2010 (UTC)) ::Assault is generally considered the basic Elephander. ::@Levells - yes the All Variants is what I was thinking--Azimuth727 02:41, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, well in that case, it would be helpful and useful to state that. However, I'll leave it up to you A, since I don't want to mess anything up. (Zoids Fanatic 02:42, July 16, 2010 (UTC)) Alright, I'll add this to my list of things to do. --Levells 02:50, July 16, 2010 (UTC)